OvO Until Death Do Us Part :
by Acacius Phelix
Summary: This is a fantroll story about the dancestors of my fantroll and my friend's fantroll. It is just a small and very feely story about Crimut's love for her moirail Aukos. Enjoy.


**OvO Until Death ****Do Us Part :}**

It had been awhile since Crimut wandered along the depths of a dream bubble looking for the Lupus troll, Aukos, also noticed for being her long time moirail. The Pavo troll searched for him for quite some time, not sure where to look for specifically inside the dream bubble and even got far as to asking other deceased trolls in the bubble but had no luck whatsoever. She did not want to give up though, she cared a lot for her moirail for she did not have her other quadrants filled and seeing him for a moment, even in a dream bubble, would mean a lot to her.

The hunter blooded troll weaved her way through the thick group of trees and ran her fingers along the rough bark. The vivid colors of the bark and leaves mesmerized her, watching strings of light filter in through the spaces between the leaves. Humming to herself, Crimut pulled down the white long sleeved shirt over her hands and continued walking. Suddenly she stopped dead (lolpun) in her tracks and focused her gaze on a figure beyond the bodies of trees in front of her. "No, it's not him.." Crimut mumbled to herself. She shook her head and adjusted her glasses. "It's not him, it's not him," she told herself as she squinted her eyes. Her heart raced as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. She began walking again, at a quicker pace, towards the figure. It was so familiar to her. The red shirt and the long sleeved cyan shirt underneath. The noticeable howlbeast pelt that clung around his shoulders and portrayed as a hood. It was him. It was Aukos. Crimut swallowed dryly and sprinted out of the clutter of trees. He was just standing there, looking straight forward and breathing steadily. It was him, it was him.

"Aukos?" she asked loud enough for him to hear from the distance she was at. She bent her body forward a little and prepared a strong stance. She blinked multiple times, making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and tried remembering what Aukos looked like from deep inside her memories when she was alive. It was him, it was him.

Aukos turned to the voice shouting his name. It wasn't Damara, that was obvious, but it was almost just as wonderful. He gave a small grin to the Pavo troll as she ran to him. His stance didn't change, his arms didn't open wide to embrace her, but under all of his calm and uncaring features Aukos was overjoyed to see a friendly face. Though sometimes he had run into other trolls, non that really liked him, since those were very few. Seeing Crimut, the sweet little hunter blood troll made his heart fill with joy. "Well look who finally decided to show up. I almost thought you had found a new growlail" he chuckled, blushing a little at the involuntary wolf pun, an actual growl coming out with it.

As Crimut rushed to him, she flung her arms around his torso and hid her face into the side of his chest, careful of tilting her head the right angle so that her horns wouldn't collide against his chin. She felt her body shiver with excitement and longing and felt a slight wetness sting into her eyes. Crimut took her arms away and grinned happily into the familiar face she knew for so long. "Have you gone cuckoo? Of course I haven't gotten a new growlail!" she patted her mouth for a second before smiling again. "I mean, soarail. No, I mean moirail!" she laughed and ran her fingers underneath the sides of her collar. "You have no idea how long I've been searching for you. I almost thought you didn't make it." Crimut admitted. She skipped halfway around Aukos and laughed. "Isn't being dead great though? I feel so free! Like a free bird," she said and flashed him a smile.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Aukos shrugged and leaned back against a tree. "I mean I may have not minded it if I had made howling god tier" he growled lowly. "Fucking Meenah had to krill" the cyan blood growled louder at his accidental fish pun that had been used moments before his death "/killed/ me when i was so close". Letting out a sigh the Lupus troll ruffled the younger troll's hair "Other than that it's so much more... peaceful... then the grrame"

Crimut laughed a little at the growls that Aukos produced and looked down. "Same old Aukos," she mumbled and looked up again. She shrugged and blew strands of hair out of her face. "Well it's okay, I didn't make it to God Tier either." she shrugged again and turned her attention to something else, letting her mind think of something else to cheer her moirail up. "I get to see you again," she said and looked up at Aukos with her white, hollow eyes. "It's great to see you again, though. I met some of the other trolls when I was looking for you and owl them didn't seem to have seen you anywhere." she tilted her head as her lips curved up, forming a small "v" in sort of a beak like smile. "So why are you just standing here?" she asked and flapped her arms a little, pleased to hear the noise of loose fabric from her white undershirt make loud airy noises.

Aukos smiled a bit at the mention of her being happy to see him. Honestly she may be one of the only trolls who would say that about him. "I have just been wondering, not really searching, hoping to run into Damara, or you. But of course I run into Horuss, Cronus, and grrod damned Meenah" he sighed. None of those had been an exactly pleasant encounter. "Now I'm just waiting for Damara to show up sometime. I love this forest area, it reminds me of home" he said softly, his works filled with longing and memories as his hand ran down the bark of a tree. "But..." he said with a small grin "at least I have my growlail here to keep me company, and I couldn't wish fur anyone better".

The other troll kept on smiling as she laced her hands behind her back and she leaned forward, balancing on the heel of her foot. That's right, she forgot about Damara. She was the reason why Crimut wasn't Aukos' matesprit. The lowblood felt her heart sink a little in her chest but she still bounced playfully back and forth between her feet. She suddenly plopped down on the ground and ran her fingers through the tufts of grass. "How is she by the way? Damara?" she asked and tilted her head as she began playing around with the tie that held her thick yet loose pony tail together. Crimut shifted her gaze from the tree that Aukos was leaning on and to the trees beyond that. The area reminded her of her hive and she smiled warmly at the memory. That was one of the downsides of being dead.

"Damara is grreat" Aukos grinned down at the other troll as she sat. "She gets a bit frustrated that I can't translate for her, but I don't know how Japanese translates into English" The cyan blood laughed and shook his head, shrugging slightly. "Well still things are grreat with Damara and she-" cutting himself off, Aukos burst into laughter "No no out of all the people to brag about my pailing to it's not going to be you" he teased, but completely serious. Sliding down the tree, he placed a hand onto Crimut's "And what about you? Have your eyes on someone?" he asked happily.

Crimut closed her eyes and turned her head down towards her lap. "I'm happy for you guys," she said audible enough for herself and Aukos just to hear. She shrugged and opened her eyes again. "You can tell me," she said. "I really don't mind, what are moirails for?" she said and grinned. Bringing her hand up to touch Aukos' hand, she tilted her head; letting strands of hair tickle their hands. Crimut blinked and felt her eyelashes brush thinly against the rim of her glasses. "Whoo whoo, me?" she asked and looked around. She laughed and rubbed her thigh a little. "I'm not really looking right now. I heard that some trolls grow apart from each other in dream bubbles. It might be impossible then to get together with another troll," she said and sighed. "I'm soary that we can't have a feelings jam in the good old feather pile," she said but smiled happily still. She bit her lip for a brief moment. "I missed that with you," she said and blinked again.

Aukos smiled softly, though most trolls wouldn't notice it as that, his smug grin was warm and kind and he intertwined his fingers with his moirails. "You will find someone. Any troll would be able to have a kind, cute, attractive troll like yourself" he winked playfully. It was hard for Aukos to speak highly of most other trolls, but when it came to Crimut the words came out on their owns. "Those days were grreat" he sighed "you would always fall alseep on me though. It was adorable" the highblood chuckled "Maybe we can find a bubble with the feather pile latter" he grinned.

The hunter blooded troll shrugged again but shook her head. "Maybe you're right. Yes, you're right." she said cheerfully and squeezed his hand for a moment. She brushed the long sweep of hair that covered her forehead and shifted her body more towards Aukos. "Yeah, but you were just so comfy." she said and let out a short laugh. "And I hope we do. I hope that we have other feelings to talk about because talking about those in the pile was just one of the crest." She cleared her throat and slapped on a stern look. "Best," she emphasized her correction and flapped one of her arms again. "My bird puns are just way out of control now, I don't know why." she said and tilted her head. She shrugged and opened her mouth. "Still growling I see," she said and gave a small smirk.

Trying to look upset, but failing miserably, Aukos responded "It's like a howling speech impediment. I can't help it anymore. Usually I try to now it's just with every g word. grreat, grross, grrorgeous" he said a bit angrily and growled, smiling from the corners of his mouth. "But I don't even mind that, it's the wolf puns I can't stand. I do it all the time and it's furucking annoying". His eyes widened and he shouted "FUCKING! grrod damn it".

Crimut let out hearty laugh before slipping her hands in between her thighs. "To be honest," she started as her laughter died down. "I really don't give a flock about your speech impediment or your wolf puns. It makes up wh-whoo you are," she said and smiled. "It's not annoying at all, I think." she tilted her head and pursed her lip, inhaling through her nose and let out a loud coo. Her tongue rattles against the roof of her mouth and she giggled to herself. She turned her attention back to Aukos and scanned her eyes over him. "And still wearing the howlbeast pelt?"

Smiling widely, Aukos nodded and threw the hood up, the howlbeast head over his as if eating him, and his horns protruding from where the ears should be. "Honestly, I think it suits me. It's warm on my ears to" he grinned and moved his face down to hers, growling lowly out of playfulness. "Also, thanks. You know you are the best growlrail a guy could ever ask for, right? You are so kind to me, even if I can be a royal pain in the ass" he chuckled and ran a hand against the back of the lowblood's head, kissing her forehead softly.

"Geese christ, man, I miss you when you did that." she admitted and flashed a quick "v" smile. She pushed herself forward and held out a hand. "Aaand.. Do you still enjoy scratches behind the horns?" she asked and gave Aukos brief and gentle scratches on his head with her short yet sharp nails. Feeling the other troll's lip brush against her forehead in a light kiss, Crimut slowly laid herself on her back and rolled in the grass, now resting on her stomach and put her arms in front of her to cushion her face. She pursed her lips from behind her arms and tilted her head curiously. "Well I have to be there for you, you know? It's sorta my job to care about you, right? That's what soarails are for?" she let out an airy laugh and plucked grass out from the ground. "I really really missed you, Aukos.." she murmured lowly into her sleeve, muffling her voice so that only she could've heard what she had said.

While she scratched behind his horn Aukos tilted his head into her hand and let out an involuntary "aroo", blushing deeply and chucking. After Crimut laid down, the cyan blood fell to his side next to her and smiled "And that is what I'm her for too. You need all the care and kindness you can get" he told her, blushing softly at how dumb he thought he must sound. The highblood leaned his head on to her horn and smiled. He had head what she said, hunting as long as he had made your senses more acute, but he knew she didn't mean for him to hear and would become all flustered at the mention of it, so he stayed silent.

Crimut grinned and watched the other troll rest down beside her. She repositioned herself so that she was supporting herself on her elbows and swayed her body to the side, causing her shoulder to bump against Aukos'. The lowblood laughed and looked down at the grass. "I guess. I mean, I was doing fine when all of my quadrants were empty. Of course I've been better feather since we became moirails," she said and turned her head so that she could catch a glimpse of the dead hollowed out eyes of the other troll. She looked down and sighed. "Even though I get to see you in the dream bubbles.. I don't know how to explain it but when I'm dead, I feel really free. We don't have to play that game anymore at least.. But.. I really miss the things that we used to do when we were alive.." she said and dug her fingers gently into the soft dirt. She took one hand and adjusted her side ponytail before speaking up again. "I hope we could still do moirail stuff though, in these dream bubbles." she said and blinked several times, trying to roll the tears back into her eyes.

Aukos hugged her and smiled widely "Of course we can still do growlra- moirail stuff in the dream bubbles" he laughed and squeezed her "We are doing growlrail stuff right now". Pulling her onto his chest Aukos let out a low growl and winked at her teasingly, his hands running through her hair. "Found any really grrood bubble?" he asked "They were probablt beta then some of the ones I found. Though some were nice".

Laughing as Aukos closed in on her for a hug, she returned it when a lazy one armed squeeze and bumped her horn against his head. "I just wanted to see if it would be like good old times, that's my main concern. For some reason, I don't seem to feel bubblier than I used to be like when I was alive." Crimut confessed and she cleared her throat. She looked up the canopy of forest trees and thought. "Well, when I was going in between bubbles, I didn't really squawking care if they were good or not. All that mattered to me at that time was finding you." she spoke the last sentence out in a harsh tone and cleared her throat again. She began smiling again and let out a short laugh. "But now that I found you, I'm sure that I'll pay attention to them more." Crimut tilted her head, causing her loosely tied hair to clung gently to her neck. "Man, so what have you been doing all this time, huh?"

He smiled as she spoke, then paused and lifted his head to think. "Well I mean I howlvent really done much" Aukos shrugged "Wandered the dreambubbles and throught 'Hey, Aukos, why were you so awful in that game?" he confessed. It was true, during the game Aukos sort of isolated himself even more then the others usually did to him. The Heir of Rage did his job, used anger to keep the game moving, pissing off the other trolls a by just being a huge ass for the most part, he didn't know why and he hated it. "So... i'v just been lost in thought I grruess".

Crimut looked down a little and messed around with her fingers. Since they weren't in the comfy feather pile, the lowblood had a hard time thinking of what to say. Her mind felt dull and blank as she just tried her best to come up of something to cheer up her moirail a little. "I clucked-/sucked/-in that game too.. The first time was worse though and uh.. We had a second chance to play it and all but I think you did great, man. Seriously." Crimut affectionately punched Aukos' in the shoulder and grinned. Trying to stay positive, the lowblood quickly thought of something as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Man, dream bubbles aren't that bad, now that I'm thinking about it. We have each other now, right?" she said and puffed out her cheeks, gazing up at the colorful treetops and light that hit the shadows of the forest.

Aukos grinned slightly and punched back softly, holding back a good bit with full knowledge that he could hurt her with a small punch. "Are you kidding me? You did grreat at the grrame" he smiled. Looking up with her, he nodded "Yeah, once I have my matesprit and my growlrail I'll be the happiest troll ali- dead" he laughed.

"Then we did grreat togrrether," she said, extending the "r"'s to tease the other troll a little. Crimut held out an arm and brushed the howlbeast pelt off of Aukos' head and began ruffling his hair for a quick moment. She stopped to fix the position of her ponytail and felt herself choke up at the sound of him mentioning his matesprit. She swallowed the dry lump as she sat up and looked down into her lap. Pushing her glasses back up to her face, Crimut looked up slightly at the highblood and bit her lip. "Aukos, can I tell you something?" she mumbled as she began gripping the hem of her polo tightly with her nails.

Raising an eyebrow, the Lupus troll nodded and curled his legs up, hugging them and resting his chin onto his knees. "Yeah Crimut, I'm your growlrail. You can tell me anything" he smiled and ran a hand into her ponytail and tilting his head.

Crimut shuddered slightly as she felt his hand brush into her hair. She felt her thighs quiver slightly as she pressed down on them to make them stop. "Aukos.. Uh.." she said as she brushed her bangs back to the side. Her mind began to cloud as she rehearsed the words that she needed to say to her moirail. "Aukos." she repeated again, her voice came out strong and steady. "We've been moirails for a really long time.. Like.. A really /really/ long time, yes?" Crimut said, voice cracking a few times into the sentence. She swallowed and cleared her throat again, opening her eyes wide so that the green tears wouldn't fall down her cheeks. "And.. during that time of moirailligence.. I think.." her mind went blank for a good few seconds as she stared into her lap. Her chest tightened as she tried to blurt out her last sentence. "I t-th-think.."

Aukos frowned slightly and tilted his head. "Aroo?" he let out his questioning little sound. "We have been growlials sense we were four sweeps, yes. What about it?" he cyan blood asked "What do you think... are you trying to tell me you don't want to be moirails anymore?" he asked and kept the pun back. Though he would never admit it, the thought alone made him want to cry.

The lowblood listened carefully and shook her head. She placed the heel of her hand up against her forehead and inhaled deeply but shakily. "No, it's not that, Aukos. Aukos.. I-I thi-think.." She pursed her lips and inhaled again. Crimut removed her hand and looked up at the highblooded troll. Something else caught her attention though. Crimut's eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure gradually walk up behind the cyan blood. She gulped hastily before mouthing, "Damara," and gripped the hem of her shirt tightly, so tight that she felt the thread and fabric rip apart. Her legs and arms shivered and she blurted out another quick, "Damara" so that Aukos was aware of the other troll that was approaching them, and so that he couldn't see her shake.

Aukos's face lit up and he kissed the lowblood's cheek. "Hold that thought" he grinned and shot up, going to the lowerblood and hugging her, lifting her into the air. Damara said something and Aukos chuckled "Yeah I missed you. But it's alright; I had Crimut here to keep me company. Now I have my growlrail and my matesprit" he grinned and turned to Crimut. "Get in this howling hug right now" he ordered, surprised in the sudden way he really commanded. It was one of the downsides about being a highblood, but the Lupus troll shrugged it off and opened his other arm.

Crimut quickly bolted up and wobbled a little as she stood up, seizing the oppurtunity that she had to wipe away her tears when Aukos had turned his back to her. She watched the two matesprits interact with eachother and smiled widely. Her gaze caught attention from the red blooded troll then to the cyan blooded troll and she could just feel that the happiness radiating off of them. She knew that they were happy together. Crimut jumped a little once Aukos held out his free arm out to her. She was shaking more noticeably now and she was on the verge of crying. "N-n-no, it's okay. It's okay! I gotta do something real quick. I'll leave you two a-alone," Crimut clenched her fists and blurted out her words out in a slurred and hurried speech. She then spun around and retreated back into the depths of the forest, running far enough so that she could see the two trolls in between the trees.

Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran and Crimut didn't even bother wiping them away. When she found a decent distant from the two, she turned herself towards them and slipped her thin body behind a sturdy tree. She watched them display their affections to each other through a watery film of transparent hunter green tears. She felt her mouth open in a teeth clenching frown. "Aukos.." she whispered as her fingers dug into the bark. "Aukos, I think I'm feeling red for you," Crimut said as a waterfall of tears spilled out of her eyes. "I'm so red for you," the lowblood wailed silently as she slunk down to her knees and pushed her hands onto the ground to keep herself from collapsing. Some tears dropped down to the ground while others splashed onto the lensed of her glasses. Crimut gave one last glance at the other trolls before pulling her knees up and wept into her lap. "I love you," the lowblood rocked herself back and forth, comforting herself and listened to her own voice in her head that would eventually coo herself to sleep.


End file.
